Love Can't wait
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa sino reír, pensando que a pesar de los años él no había cambiado nada.


**Prompt**: 018. Después de

**Pareja/Personaje:** Kogure Yuuya / Otonashi Haruna.

**Resumen:** Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa sino reír, pensando que a pesar de los años él no había cambiado nada.

**Notas**: Massiel trayendo fanfics antiguos, porque no encuentra material de sus OTP's con el cual fangirlear. Kogure y Haruna siempre me parecieron muy canon, sufrí porque Level-5 no les saca todo el jugo que puede, son demasiado adorables juntos.

**Advertencias:** Lo de siempre, Ooc, y fail. Va sin beta y sumándole que fue el segundo fanfic que escribí, es decir que es bastante más extraño que las cosas que normalmente subo.

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si lo hiciera estos dos serían la pareja de casados y tendrían un lindo par de gemelos. 

* * *

**Love Can't Wait**

**.**

La tarde ya había caído en Inazuma Town, tiñendo el cielo de matices multicolor.

Se encontraban en medio de los partidos del Holy Road y el equipo entero lo estaba dando todo para poder ganar, al fin; después de tanto tiempo bajo el yugo del Five Sector, algo parecía estar saliendo bien.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Haruna, quien ahora; esperaba frente a la parada del tren.

Hacía no más de una semana que Raimon había tenido un partido contra el equipo entrenado por Aki, Akizoura Challengers.

Allí lo había visto, era el capitán.

Tragó un poco de saliva.

La última vez que había intercambiado palabras con él había sido durante la graduación.

— ¡Me gustas!— Le había dicho, después de armarse de valor. Tenía las mejillas roja y las manos en puños.

No sabía porque lo había hecho, quizá porque llevaba esos sentimientos dentro de ella por mucho tiempo y necesitaba dejarlos salir, o quizá porque la idea de que la escuela hubiera terminado ya y el chico que ella quería no supiera nada acerca de ello no le gustaba.

Sea cual fuere la razón, lo había hecho. Lo había citado en la azotea y allí se lo había dicho.

Había esperado lo que sea, una risa; de esas que sólo él tenía, una burla… ¡lo que sea!

Pero no hubo respuesta, lo único que pudo observar fueron los ojos de Kogure, abiertos a más no poder por la sorpresa, sus labios temblando ligeramente al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Era demasiado para ella.

Salió corriendo de allí y no volvió.

Esa fue la última vez que vio al pequeño… Hasta ahora.

Jugueteaba con el borde del abrigo que llevaba puesto, estaba nerviosa… ¡¿Pero cómo no estarlo?!

Después del partido contra su equipo, Kogure se le había acercado; pasándole un papel con confidencia "Te llamaré" le dijo antes de irse con los demás.

Y tal como había prometido, así lo había hecho. Su voz sonaba nerviosa por el teléfono. Haruna se dio cuenta, que a pesar de los años el tono de voz del muchacho no había cambiado mucho, era tal y como lo recordaba en sus años de jugar para Inazuma Japan.

Habían quedado para salir y hablar un poco, no habían usado la palabra 'cita' durante toda la conversación, no. Eso no era una cita. ¡Para nada!

Y aun así, ella moría de nervios cual adolescente en su primera cita. Aunque razones no le faltaban, después de todo… sí podía considerarse su primera cita. No es que nadie hubiera estado detrás de ella nunca, no. Haruna era una muchacha por demás atractiva, tenía un encanto único que más de una vez le había hecho ganarse un par de admiradores, pero ella nunca les hacía caso.

Volvió a tragar saliva.

— ¡Otonashi-san!—Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, giró un poco el rostro, para encontrarse con el reciente objeto de sus pensamientos. Kogure, recién salido del trabajo aún vestido de traje se acercaba —Lo lamento, surgió un problema —se disculpó haciendo una serie de muecas graciosas— ¿Esperó mucho?

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa sino reír, pensando que a pesar de los años él no había cambiado nada.

—No te preocupes, Kogure-kun. Acabo de llegar.

— ¡Qué bien!—Dijo sonriéndole— Le gustaría ir a tomar algo, ¡conozco un lugar donde hacen un café delicioso!

Otonashi asintió, sintiéndose feliz de que a pesar de los años; el vivaz espíritu de su compañero no hubiera desaparecido… y agradeciendo a los cielos que su costumbre de hacerle bromas sí lo hubiera hecho.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos a que llegara el tren y durante el viaje se la pasaron rememorando, recuerdos de hace diez años. Los inicios de Raimon, La escuela Aliea… la FFI. Tantos buenos recuerdos.

—Pasaron tantas cosas—Dijo la peli azul, retirando una traviesa lágrima que había caído por su mejilla sin darse cuenta—A veces me gustaría volver a eso, ¿sabes?

Era verdad, una época más tranquila, donde todos sus amigos podían disfrutar de jugar al soccer como querían, donde no existía la presión de Five-sector, un tiempo donde todos estaban juntos.

—Me pasa igual—admitió un tanto avergonzado el otro, mientras se rascaba la mejilla un poco—Pero disfrutamos esa época al máximo, así que ahora podemos seguir adelante.

Haruna lo miró con ojos de sorpresa, parecía que el ahora ya no tan pequeño Kogure había madurado. Sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Kogure-kun— Y era así, los recuerdos que tenía de esa época, tanto buenos como malos… no los cambiaría por nada.

—Aunque sabe algo, Otonashi-san—Dijo de pronto Kogure, llamando su atención—si hubo algo de aquella época de lo que me arrepiento.

— ¿Sí?

—El día de la graduación—Oh… allí estaba, Haruna sintió su cuerpo tensarse de pronto— Me arrepiento de no haber contestado rápido.

Sonreía, mostrando un fuerte sonrojo; incluso más grande que el que ella tenía aquel día.

—Kogure-kun…—Podía sentir sus mejillas arder, eso no se lo esperaba.

— ¡No lo tome a mal!—Dijo haciendo gestos con las manos— Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije _shishishi._

A pesar de estar riendo, el nerviosismo era fácil de distinguir.

Haruna no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír también, sorprendiendo un poco al otro.

La voz anunciando su parada rompió la pequeña atmosfera que se había creado.

—¡Vamos, Kogure-kun! Aquí es nuestra parada— Se levantó de repente, tomando al peli azul de la manga y saliendo rápidamente del tren.

—E-Espere, ¡Otonashi-san!—Decía mientras era prácticamente arrastrado fuera del lugar— ¡Usted ni siquiera sabe a dónde vamos!

Pero Haruna no estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado feliz como para hacerlo.

Aún después de diez años sus sentimientos seguían allí, igual de fuertes que al principio.

— ¡Otonashi-san!

Sólo había que dejar a las cosas seguir su curso, después de todo aún había tiempo.

.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y así, Massiel trae cosas que no debería ver la luz. esto lo escribí hace como dos años y estaba allí en mi livejournal acumulando un poquito de polvo, pero como esta pareja merece más amor me atrevo a subirlo OTL.


End file.
